Don't Hang Out With Marik And Bakura On Friday The 13th
by Unitato722
Summary: Yuugi and Yami end up hanging out with Marik and Bakura on Friday the 13th and taking part in a ritual. The results may be the strangest things they've ever experienced. Super funny puzzle-shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Yami woke up to someone bouncing on top of him and shouting for him to wake up. "But whyyyyyyy?" he complained.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and poked him in the gut causing the older boy to flinch. "Yami, we're going to be late and you know how Bakura gets when we're late. Plus you fell asleep the last thirty minutes of the movie so you kind of owe me one," he stated folding his arms and trying to look serious, which never worked with the boyish face that would forever be the death of any who looked upon him.

"Ugh, fine I'll get up, but only because I don't want to be tied to a chair for a whole hour as I'm forced to watch Teletubbies." They both shivered as they remembered the last punishment they had received for being late.

They both shook their heads and Yuugi smirked at Yami as he said, "I would suggest brushing your hair before we leave, you look like a bush man."

That got Yami up and off the couch in a matter of seconds as he shot towards the bathroom at the base of the stairs. As said his tri colored hair was sticking up relentlessly causing its owner to glare at it. "Stupid hair," he muttered as Yuugi peeked through the doorway. Yami only looked at him sideways through the mirror as he grabbed a brush and attempted to tame his unruly hair.

Both boys had similar hair that was based black with blonde bangs though Yami had three blonde streaks running through his spiked hair. Not to mention that Yuugi's hair was tipped amethyst matching his eyes and Yami's was crimson to match his own. Although Yami was only a few months older than Yuugi the other had a permanent baby face that made him look like he was supposed to be back in junior high even though they were graduating high school next year.

When he had finished brushing his hair he glared at the face in the doorway. "You my friend are not off the hook for waking me up."

Yuugi let out an _eep_ and tried to run for the door only to be picked up from behind and tickled to the point where he couldn't breathe. "St-stop it! Yam-mi I c-can't- need- oxygen-"

Yami smirked and finally relented on tickling the smaller boy. "Fine," he said, "I made my point."

Yuugi stuck out his tongue and proceeded to grab his jacket before opening the door and hurrying out, Yami following close behind. They hopped into Yami's blue Camero and headed for the apartment where the party of four was supposed to meet.

"So, how did the movie end?"

Yuugi dramatically turned his head to the side and looked at him disbelievingly. "Bruh, you think I'm just gonna tell you how the movie ends? If it were any other movie I'd consider it but this is Deadpool we're talking about. There's no way, you're gonna have to watch the rest of it yourself if you want to see the true bad ass meaning behind the name and the mask."

Pouting didn't do a thing for Yami as the other attempted to pummel him unsuccessfully with his fists. "Really Yuugi," he said with a smirk, "you shouldn't hurt yourself."

Yuugi only pouted but stopped hitting him and instead folded his arms in silence until they reached the apartment.

Yami turned off the ignition as his look alike ran up to the door and knocked three times, at which time the door swung open to show a white haired grumpy teenage boy who was wearing a dark grey hoodie and black sweatpants with only a pair of dirty white socks covering his feet. "Well it took you long enough! I was just planning on your punishment."

The smaller boy shivered and maneuvered past him with a, "no thanks I'll pass."

"Bakura?" came a voice from the back of the apartment as Yami entered, "did those two finally arrive?"

Bakura in turn screamed back, "Yup! Took them long enough but they arrived just in time!"

Yami rubbed his left ear which he was pretty sure would never hear again after the level of volume that had just been blasted through it. Yuugi giggled causing him to stick his tongue out at him and proceeded into the living room where it was surprisingly clean. This apartment was Marik and Malik's and it wasn't usually clean so this was a first as far as Yuugi and Yami were concerned.

Another male entered the room, this one with an Egyptian tan and bronze-blonde hair with gold jewelry and a black shirt with matching jeans. "Well what the hell took you so long?" he asked eying the two friends warily.

Yuugi smiled. "Someone decided to sleep through the last thirty minutes of Deadpool. Kudos for cleaning up by the way Marik, I never thought you'd have it in you"

All eyes turned towards Yami, two of them with angry glints, and Bakura and Marik both said, "He did what now?" in an angrily level tone that made Yami throw up his hands in defeat.

"So let me get this straight, the school makes us wake up at five thirty every week day and I'm the one who gets blamed for being tired? I see how it is now."

Bakura glared at him. "That's no excuse! You miss Deadpool you miss life, isn't that right Marik?"

The other nodded. "It's true, but that isn't the reason we are gathered here today."

Yuugi grimaced. "God you sound like you're the priest from The Princess Bride."

The room echoed as everyone recited, "mawige is what gathers us here today," causing the four to break out into a fit of laughter.

"No but seriously, do either of you even know what day it is?" Bakura asked seriously.

Yuugi tilted his head in confusion. "Um, Friday, September thirteenth?"

Yami smirked. "It's Friday the thirteenth. So what exactly do you two have planned for us today?"

He regretted asking the question the second it left his mouth. Marik and Bakura both smiled creepily and said, "follow us and we'll show you."

Yuugi seemed to freeze in place but Yami picked him up and carried him to the back of the apartment were the two boys were leading them. They arrived in a dark room and squinted to try and see what was going on when the door slammed shut behind them leaving them in pitch black. Yuugi squealed and Yami held him closer as he took a cautious step forward only for a candle to light up on the other side of the room, illuminating a black cloaked figure. He took a step back only to find that the door was covered by a second figure. Yami huffed. "Guys stop, you're scaring Yuugi." Said boy was burying his face in Yami's chest and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh come on," came Marik's voice from the figure behind them, "you just spoiled the fun."

Yami glared at him intensely. "Well it's not fun for Yuugi so stop."

Marik's pouting face was revealed as he took the hood off of his cloak. "Fine," he grumbled, "Bakura, light the rest of them."

More candles suddenly lit themselves revealing a summoning circle in the middle of the room made out of what looked like red wax. Yuugi looked up and tilted his head at the circle. "What is it?" he asked.

"A summoning circle. It can be used to summon demons, spells, and even the Devil himself if you don't know how to use it properly," Yami explained glaring at the other cloaked figure that was Bakura. "You have some explaining to do."

Bakura took his hood off and gestured to the circle. "Please sit inside, we would like to try something."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry we aren't going to hurt anyone, we just found an old scroll while searching through the dumpsters downtown and we want to figure out what's going to happen."

Yuugi looked up at Yami with a bright look in his eyes. "We should try it! What if it gives us deadpool powers or something?"

Yami let a little smile creep onto his face. "Are you sure little one? It could be dangerous."

"Well duh! That's the point isn't it?"

He shook his head again. "Fine we'll try it, but if anything happens or this is a trick then I swear you'll both regret it."

"Well then let's begin."

Yami took a deep breath and reminded himself that this wouldn't last very long as he stepped into the circle and sat down in the middle with Yuugi sitting in his lap. As soon as he sat down Marik and Bakura's hoods were back on and they both grabbed bowls of what look like salt and started sprinkling the contents onto the outside ring of the circle while chanting nonchalantly. When the bowls were empty they began placing objects at each point of the star, finishing by pouring yellow wax around each object. Finally Bakura took out an ancient looking scroll and began chanting in a language none of them had ever heard before. Yami attempted not to laugh as he struggled to pronounce the words correctly, not that any of them would have known if he had or not.

Suddenly the air around him started to fill with static electricity and Yami saw Yuugi's hair start to stick up a little more, if that was even possible, and a strange feeling ran through the air like lightning.

And then in was over, just as quickly as it had started. Yami let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Well then I think I'll be going since that didn't seem to do anything,"

"Wait!"

Though the two voices warned him he had already stepped out of the circle. He paused for only a moment before shaking his head and gesturing for Yuugi to follow him out of the room. The shorter boy sprinted to catch up to Yami as he got into his car and started driving back to Yuugi's house. They left in such a rush that neither of them had seen the devilish smiled pasted on the faces of the two cloaked figures. "How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?" one asked the other

The other figure smiled and responded with, "morning at the latest. This should be interesting as we have never seen the effects of this particular spell before."

"Let's just agree not to tell Malik and Ryou. God knows what will happen to the both of us if either finds out what we've done to those poor boys."

"Agreed."

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Yuugi POV**

"I can't believe those two!" Yami ranted.

Yuugi sighed, he was used to this and sadly he had learned that the best thing to do was just let it happen. So there he sat the entire ride back to his house wondering why something seemed so off about what had happened earlier.

"I mean what did they think was gonna happen? We were going to turn into alligators or something?"

"Look Yami," Yuugi said sighing again, "it doesn't matter, nothing happened. End of story. Done, bam!"

Yami parked the car in front of the game shop and face palmed. "I don't know, I just don't like that they scared you like that. It's unacceptable."

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. "Ok mother," he faked whined earning him a small shove, although Yami was smirking. Something in the back of Yuugi's mind tried to whisper something into his ear but it was too quiet for him to hear and he decided it wasn't worth dwelling on. They both climbed out of the car and made their way into the empty game shop that was also Yuugi's home. The shop was closed on account of his grandpa going on yet another archeological dig leaving the house to his grandson and his friend to decide it's fate for the next week.

The second the couch was in range the smaller boy plopped down face first too tired to even care how sloppily he landed. Yami sat down next to him and rubbed his back causing Yuugi to groan. "I'm too lazy to move right now, you're going to have to carry to my room unless you're ok with sleeping on the floor," he mumbled.

Yami chuckled and picked him up, carrying him to his room upstairs plopping him roughly on the bed. "There, now stop complaining," he ordered as Yuugi felt himself begin to slip into a dreamless sleep.

Yuugi woke up feeling… Strange. That's the only way he could describe it. He tried clearing his throat only to get a deep rumbling noise. That's when he sat up only to see himself lying in front of him causing the boy to panick.

"Yami!" he screamed only to find that his voice was deeper than normal.

Things only got worse when his body started moving and Yuugi grimaced. Was he dead?

"Yuugi, what's wrong?"

Time froze as the younger boy heard his own voice with what he thought was Yami's train of thought. That's when 'Yuugi' turned to look at him confused only to have them both scream.

The Yuugi clone looked at him with wide eyes which only scared Yuugi more seeing himself scared. "W-where is Y-Yami?" he somehow managed to ask through the shock rippling through his body.

He saw himself gain a confused look before saying, "I am Yami."

Realization dawned and they both bolted towards the bathroom only to scream again when they saw their reflections.

"I'M YOU!" they both shouted at the same time.

As far as Yuugi could tell he was in Yami's body and vice versa. Of course Yami had an explanation before Yuugi could even blink. "Either we're dreaming or those two idiots weren't fucking around last night," he seethed, in Yuugi's body one might add.

Yuugi, who was still in shock, came to a conclusion that he needed to wake up and, in a desperate attempt to be rid of this nightmare, banged his head against the doorframe. "Wake up wake up wake up!" he shouted only to feel a sharp pain in his skull as he hit the corner a little _too_ hard.

A hand grabbed said boy and spun him around. "Yuugi stop!" Yami shouted back. This conversation required a lot of yelling and shouting as they were both shocked senseless as anyone would if they woke up in this situation. Yuugi figured this wasn't a good way to start a Saturday morning.

"How is this even possible?" Yuugi sobbed sinking into Yami's now shorter body causing the other to struggle to comfort him correctly.

"Look Yuugi," Yami said soothingly as he stroked his best friends hair, "why don't we go over to Marik's house and see if we can find some answers there ok?"

Yuugi nodded, tears still streaming down his face from the fear inside his head. They slowly got up and made their way downstairs to eat a light breakfast before leaving. Yuugi watched as Yami shoveled cereal angrily into his mouth grumbling in between bites how he was going to kill Bakura and Marik if he had anything to say about it. For some reason it made him smile to himself, the other boy luckily too busy with a death plot to notice. When they were finished Yami practically dragged the younger boy down the stairs only to pause halfway down and look back at him. "Yuugi do you have your driver's license yet?"

Yuugi froze. "No…"

No more was said as he was dragged the rest of the way down the stairs with Yami mumbling something about how Yuugi was going to have to drive. This of course got said boy worked up. True he didn't have his license but he had never even driven a car before. How the hell was he supposed to drive all the way to Marik and Malik's apartment?

As he entered the car through the driver side he felt himself sweat drop when he saw all of the unfamiliar controls. After after Yami attempted to give him a brief explanation of the basics for driving Yuugi put the car into drive and nearly ran over a trash can. Somehow he managed to get on the main road and drive the whole way without killing anyone, but then came the problem of parking. Of course when he tried to brake he pushed the gas and ran into the curb with a big _thump._ Both boys jumped out of the car and Yami immediately ran for the stairs with Yuugi attempting to keep up as he got used to his long legs.

"Marik!" Yami shouted as he pounded on the door, "you better open up right now!"

A few seconds later the door was opened by a sleepy looking Malik who was still in his pajamas and looking like he was still asleep. Yami folded his arms and glared at him in a way that didn't fit him in Yuugi's body. "Where the hell is your boyfriend?"

Malik paused mid yawn to look at Yami confused. "He's still asleep."

Yami stormed past him without asking to come in and Yuugi looked after him nervously. Poor Malik was looking so confused. "Sorry," Yuugi apologized.

"What's gotten into Yuugi? He seems really mad."

"Well…"

A loud crash from the back room caused both boys to jump and rush into the room where the sound seemed to come from to find Yami facing off against an equally pissed Marik. "The hell?" Marik shouted.

"Yami stop!" Yuugi yelled trying to drag his friend away from the fight, which was a whole lot easier now that they had switched bodies.

Marik blinked. "Wait what?"

Yuugi sighed. "It seems that whatever you did yesterday actually worked."

Malik tilted his head. "Wait, what did he do?"

Yami took a deep breath and seemed to calm down a bit. "You might wanna sit down for this one Mal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that this took so long! The holidays have been crazy. Enjoy!**

YAMI POV

After Malik had been brought up to speed with yesterday's events he grabbed Marik by the hair and yanked him down so they were face to face. "Marik, why the hell would you do this, and why didn't you tell me?"

Marik cringed evidently already regretting his decision to keep this from his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry ok!"

"You should be!"

"It was just a bit of harmless fun," Marik grumbled.

"HARMLESS?!" Malik practically screeched in the other's ear. "You call this harmless?"

He gestured towards the two boys who were sitting on the couch in one another's bodies. Yami side glanced at Yuugi who was looking extremely nervous, which was strange to see on his own face, at the arguing couple. Yami found it amusing but upon seeing the other's expression he frowned. "Yuugi are you ok?"

Yuugi looked over at Yami, his eyebrows creasing in yet another strange look before he rolled his eyes. "Dammit Yami I can't take you seriously when you're in my body!"

"That's what she said," Marik grumbled but the two ignored him.

Yami threw his hands up in defeat. "Well you have Marik and Bakura to thank for that."

All eyes turned to glare at Marik.

"What? Bakura is just as guilty as I am!"

Malik grinned. "In that case I think I should give our friend Ryou a call and let him know what's going on, don't you think Marik?"

A sweat drop appeared on the others forehead as he grumbled something under his breath.

"Well in that case…" Malik began as he picked up the phone.

"NO!"

A golden blonde blur shot across the room at lightning speed and attempted to snatch the phone from Malik, who was quite used to this and held it just out of reach.

"Come on Malik, you know that if Bakura finds out we told Ryou he will play some nasty trick on me while I'm asleep."

Malik grinned cheekily. "Well I highly doubt it. After all me and Ryou will be the ones playing nasty tricks on the two of you."

He began dialing the number as his spiky haired look alike began chewing his nails nervously, something rarely seen by anyone other than Malik. "Hey, don't worry dude. The worst they could do to you is switch your bodies." This obviously didn't help but Yami couldn't help but feel like he deserved it after traumatizing poor Yuugi. Something inside of Yami felt like he had to protect the younger boy whose body he was now inhabiting and vise versa. Yami paused trying to figure what the heck they were supposed to do now. Would this wear off with time or would they just have to adapt into these bodies? He sighed in defeat as the sound of Malik talking on the phone reached his ears.

"Hello Bakura, I was wondering if I could speak to your boyfriend for a minute… No it can't wait… Why would I be trolling you?... Bakura this is very serious and if you don't give him the phone right now I swear I will take Kiba's checkbook and blame it on you!" Pause. "Hey Ryou we have a situation… Yup they did something stupid… Let's just say that I need you to remind me to never leave those two alone on Friday the 13th… Oh trust me you're going to want to hear this… Sure… Uh huh… Also, bring your boyfriend along... Ok I'll see you in ten minutes… Ok bye!" Malik hung up the phone and looked over at Marik. "They will be here in a bit. You mister," he said pointing a finger at his guilty boyfriend, "are still in big trouble and I want you to make sure that Bakura admits to everything where Ryou can hear it."

Marik sulked and trudged back to his room slamming the door behind him.

Malik sighed and shook his head as a smile graced his features. "You know, one day he's going to thank me for everything I do for him," he muttered.

Yami smirked and side glanced at Yuugi only for his face to twist to that of concern. He ended up looking at himself beaming like a third grader at the other boy and a shiver ran down his spine. Hopefully this would wear off before school started on Monday…

"SHIT!"

Yuugi jumped a little before letting out a groan. "What now Yami?"

"We might have to go to school like this!"

A ghostly silence filled the room as Yami's words sunk in. "Son of a-"

 _Ding dong._

Saved by the bell.

Malik got up and answered the door only for a pissed off Bakura to stomp through the doorway. "So is someone going to tell me why we came over here when I was in the middle of watching _Pretty Little Liars_?"

Yami and Yuugi attempted to stifle their laughter towards the enraged albino haired fiend standing in front of them. Neither of them had ever taken him as the type to watch female chick flicks.

"Yes I will, but first I suggest you both take a seat while I fetch Marik pretty."

Bakura grumbled but sat down on the couch opposite Yami and Yuugi as his boyfriend, who looked like a more innocent and british version of Bakura, walked in and sat down next to him. "Geez Yuugi, I don't think I've ever seen you so… Savage like."

Yuugi sighed. "Actually, I'm Yuugi."

The couple stared at what looked to be Yami confused as Malik returned dragging his boyfriend in by the ear. The other was kicking and wailing like a toddler at the grocery store. "Malik pleeeeeease? Don't make me do this I don't wanna die! We still have to open that jewelry store you always wanted! Maaaaaaaaaaaalik! Don't do thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Everyone stared at the alien sight as Marik was dumped on the couch and sat on by his boyfriend. "Now, would you like to start explaining or do I need to take RaRa away?" Malik asked threateningly.

"Who's RaRa?" everyone asked simultaneously.

Marik shook his head and stared at Malik with puppy eyes, but was ignored.

"RaRa is his Winged Dragon Of Ra plushie and I swear he can't function without it at night," Malik responded.

The room was silent for a split second before everyone burst into laughter while Marik hid his face, but Malik didn't move his tush or his eyes.

"Start talking sweetheart, the clock is ticking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all of you who favorited and reviewed! Sorry for being so slow about all this, I didn have access to a computer over the summer, but I hope yall enjoy :)**

YUUGI POV

"Fine, fine, fine, I did it ok! You happy? We didn't mean for this to happen I swear!"

"Well you should have thought about that before you performed the stupid ritual you wanker!"

Yuugi had to admit that he was itching to get up and get a bowl of popcorn, but he was worried if he left now he might miss something good.

Ryou had somehow managed to break Bakura in only five minutes, which was a record even for him, and now they were going into the lecture part of the argument. Everyone knew just how much Bakura hated lectures and how childish he could be about it so there was no way in hell that Yuugi was going to miss out on seeing Ryou in a british rage and Bakura attempting not to make a run for the bathroom.

As the two continued to argue Yuugi side glanced at the other couple and couldn't help but grin. Malik was still sitting on his boyfriend's back and the other's face was practically screaming that he knew he was gonna get it when all of this was over.

Yuugi then turned his gaze to Yami who was doing his best not to laugh and failing. He must have felt Yuugi's gaze on him because a few seconds later they were staring into eachothers eyes, a million questions being shared between the two of them.

What were they going to do now?

 _BAM!_

"God dammit Bakura!"

Well, they could focus on that later, right now they should focus on making sure Ryou didn't kill Bakura.

Yuugi opened the door to the game shop and let out a long, exasperated sigh. They had been gone most of the day and both he and Yami were starving. After the arguing had died down the fiends had apologized and been put to work to figure out just exactly what they had done, and they weren't allowed to leave until they had at least the slightest clue what the ritual had done.

Yami flopped down onto the couch as Yuugi stumbled into the kitchen to make some ramen noodles. He brought a bowl over to the couch and set it on the coffee table before sitting himself down next to his friend. "I made food."

The only response he got was a grunt from the face buried in the cushions.

Yuugi just layed his head down on the cushions of the couch and closed his eyes. This was starting to get really weird, usually he had to ask Yami for help reaching the ramen, which was on the top shelf of the pantry, but he had been able to reach it just fine on his own this time.

He stretched and poked Yami in the side, surprised when he let out a small yelp. Yami had never been ticklish, but again he remembered that they had switched bodies.

But that meant…..

The room was suddenly filled with laughter as Yuugi prodded Yami's sides and the other tried to fend off the attacks. Finally the younger relented and let his friend catch his breath. "Wh-what was th-at?" Yami inquired glaring at the other boy who was smirking down at him.

"That's payback for all the times you tickled me," Yuugi stated folding his arms.

"You wanna play that game then fine."

Yuugi inhaled sharply as Yami reached for his sides, but regained himself immediately when he felt no response to the fingers prodding at his sides. He smirked at Yami who sweat dropped and mumbled, "shit," before he attempted to run.

He didn't get far as he was now shorter and Yuugi reached him in two strides of his now long legs and pinned him to the floor. "Karma's a bitch ain't it?" he asked as he stared down at his own shivering body. Poor Yami was still trying to get control of his actions and emotions in the smaller and younger body that he now inhabited.

Yami then began coughing startling Yuugi out of his thoughts. "Get… off…" he said between coughs.

Crimson eyes widened as the younger boy rolled off himself and apologized. He'd forgotten how much Yami weighed when he layed down on Yuugi in the past.

Yami gasped in air for a minute before sighing. "I guess I can see why you hate it when I do that," he said still slightly out of breath. He sat up and glared at Yuugi sarcastically as he said, "now you owe me, we have to watch the rest of Deadpool."

Yuugi shrugged. "Fair enough."

They sat down on the couch as the movie started, smiling and forgetting, if only for a moment, that they were inhabiting each other's bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed, I love you all! 3**

UNKNOWN

Darkness.

That's all that could be seen as far as the eye could see.

Fear.

It filled any who entered the gaping pit.

If you were to venture in and somehow make it out alive you would tell people that nothing living could survive in the nothingness below. But you would be wrong, for the darkness was there for a reason, to hide something from the mind of any prying human eye.

A ripple made its way through the darkness as something from within stirred.

Eyes that hadn't opened in a millennia slowly began to lift their lids revealing pupils the same color as the darkness around them.

An ancient evil stirred and pulled at its bindings in an attempt to free itself. A roar escaped it's throat, loud enough to shatter a human body at close range; and all around the world a shiver ran through the human race. For in the back of each of our minds is an intuition given to us by our ancestors throughout thousands of years, telling us all that the end was coming.

Chains clanked together and creaked as their prisoner strained against them.

He was too weak and he knew it. It seemed that there was something missing, something long forgotten even by the beast himself. So with a small breath he released a tendril of magic into the darkness to seek a host to fulfil his needs.

The tendril snaked its way through the darkness until it felt the presence of life, leading it out of the pit and into the present day world and pulling it into the nearest form of life.

The blonde man gasped in pain as he fell to the ground with a thud. His body laid still for a moment before rising once more, his features darker and his hair as black as hell.

He looked down at his hands and flexed them before grinning slyly.

"Yes, this form will do nicely," came the deep and ancient voice, "but first I must feed."

That night was filled with screams and cries as something once forgotten returned to the surface to feast.


End file.
